


Still Healing

by killerweasel



Series: The Harrowed and the Haunted [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Dagon is still recovering from her ordeal.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Dagon (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: The Harrowed and the Haunted [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797133
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Still Healing

Title: Still Healing  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Aziraphale, Dagon  
Pairings: Beelzebub/Dagon, Beelzebub/Gabriel, Aziraphale/Crowley  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6  
Summary: Dagon is still recovering from her ordeal.

Aziraphale heads to the pond behind the cottage, hoping to discover the ducklings have finally hatched. He isn't expecting to see a very human, very naked, Dagon sitting on a rock he knows wasn't there last night, combing tangles out of her hair like the mermaids in books he's read. "Dear Lord." He covers his eyes, manages to trip over his own feet, and ends up face first in the pond. When his head comes back above water, he hears Dagon laughing hysterically.

Dagon is bent in half, clutching her sides. She works on getting herself back under control as she wipes some tears from her eyes. "You have no idea how much I needed that, Aziraphale. You should have seen your face! You'd think it was the first time you'd seen a pair of tits."

"Yes, well..." He gets to his knees, purposely not looking in her direction. "Do not tell Crowley about this or I will never hear the end of it. Perhaps you can cover yourself up?"

"I'd hate to scandalize you." There's a snap as Dagon miracles herself some clothing. "You can look now. I'm wearing a robe."

"Thank you." He can still feel a bit of a blush on his cheeks as he gets out of the water. Scowling at his wet clothing, he quickly restores them to their original condition. "How are you feeling?"

"Finally had the energy to be something other than an eel." She checks herself over, making sure her corporation is back to its usual state. "The muck in the pond did wonders for my scales."

"You know you're welcome to come into the cottage, right?" He sits down on the bench by the water. "I picked up some delightful little cakes at the bakery this morning. They'll go perfectly with some cocoa." Aziraphale gives a little wiggle of pleasure.

Getting to her feet, Dagon walks across the surface of the water. It knows better than to let her sink. "Beelzebub told me what you did, what both of you did for us." Her voice is soft. "I don't remember much after the Dukes caught me off guard. I know Gabriel broke what was keeping me bound and then the agony finally faded. And I know Crowley found me while I was lost."

"She came to us for help. We weren't going to turn her away." Aziraphale reaches out, taking her hand in his. "Beelzebub should be back this evening, possibly with Gabriel." He starts to say something, pauses, and then shakes his head. "Never mind, that isn't any of my business."

"He might be a jackass, but he's her jackass. We're still figuring things out." Dagon nudges him with her shoulder. "Now, tell me more about these cakes you have."

"Oh, they're simply scrumptious. Each one has a different type of filling and the frosting will literally melt in your mouth."

"They sound sinful." She gives him a smile, showing off two very sharp rows of teeth. "Lead the way."


End file.
